Electric arc furnaces commonly include a furnace body comprising a metallic shell and a refractory lining which define a hollow enclosure along with a removable cover through which one or more electrodes extend. Such furnaces are often mounted on a platform which pivots about a horizontal axis for pouring molten metal upon pivotal movement in one direction and for deslagging upon pivotal movement in an opposite direction. The furnace cover and electrodes are generally supported for swinging movement from a position above the furnace body to a remote position so that the furnace may receive a charge, usually pellets or scrap. In larger size furnaces, the roof and electrodes a remounted on a gantry which is supported on tracks extending to the edge of the platform on one side of the pivot axis and resume on an adjacent support floor. Because of the weight of the gantry moving over the platform edge, it is necessary to support the platform beneath its edge without interfering with pivotal movement.